Fantasme
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post CoBP. Ou quand Jack commence à avoir des problèmes avec son compas...


**Disclaimer: Jack, Liz & Anamaria sont à la souris ...**

_**Bonjour voici une nouvelle petite histoire ( vraiment courte pour une fois lol) écrite pour la communauté des 30 baisers sur le thème 19 . Rouge …. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Fantasme**

_La robe rouge épouse ses formes. Ses seins menus en paraissent plus imposants et sa taille plus fine. Le pourpre met en valeur sa carnation d'anglaise et ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses yeux marron sont immenses. La dentelle noire qui borde sa robe rehausse le tout d'une aura sombre et dangereuse alors que la dentelle blanche lui confère une allure virginale. Ce qu'elle est encore. _

Il n'est pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas s'en souvenir. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il laisse ses pensées dériver vers une femme, Jack se représente Elizabeth Swann. Il l'a sauvée, à demi déshabillée, re sauvée, a demi séduite puis sauvée à nouveau avant de la perdre. La perdre ? Non pas la perdre ! Il est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow après tout. Non… le fait est qu'il n'a pas gagné Elizabeth Swann. Ou plutôt qu'il n'a pas réussi à la faire céder… Ce qui est entièrement du au rhum !

Fort de cette conclusion, Jack se penche sur son compas.

« Je sais ce que je veux et c'est pas cette maudite donzelle. »

Peine perdue…Le compas indique indubitablement Port Royal. Elizabeth. Tendu à plus d'un titre, Jack reclaque vigoureusement le couvercle et tente de se lever.

« Bugger »

Le pirate retombe lourdement sur son siège et se penche sur sa bouteille.

« Un problème Capitaine Sparrow ? »

Jack pose un regard aviné sur Anamaria. Il sourit. Pendant une seconde il voit le visage pâle d'Elizabeth Swann à la place de celui de la jeune métisse. Son sourire s'élargit….

« Tu n'es pas là » rage Anamaria dont la chemise blanche fait ressortir la peau ambrée.

Jack lui adresse un coup d'œil vague et lui fait signe d'approcher.

« Toi ma belle, tu veux faire l'amour avec un pirate….

- Non ! »grince Anamaria en s'écartant.

Jack la suit rêveusement du regard et la pirate fulmine

« Je suis venue t'annoncer que je quitte le Pearl Jack »

Ce dernier ne réagit pas….Le rhum lui monte à la tête…..

_Elle est là. Sa robe pourpre épouse ses formes, ses lèvres rouges l'invitent… _

Instinctivement, la main de Jack glisse jusqu'à son fut.

« Tu es pitoyable » crache Anamaria en le voyant faire.

Jack ne l'entend même pas. Pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçoit qu'elle vient de quitter sa cabine.

_Elizabeth Swann défait les boutons de sa robe rouge un par un_

« Oh ouii » gémit il en accentuant ses saccades sur son sexe

_Elizabeth Swann lui fait face._

Il reprend une gorgée de rhum pour se donner une contenance et sourit.

_Elizabeth s'approche de lui, sa robe rouge lui colle au corps._

_« J'ai très envie de vous Capitaine Sparrow »_

Jack sourit. Sa main accélère sur son sexe.

_« Vraiment trésor ? La teste-t-il._

_- Oh Jack… J'ai tellement envie de vous sentir…_

_- Continue…._

_- Jack » souffle-t-elle d'une voix mourante. _

_Jack empoigne ses seins et en éprouve la lourdeur avant de gémir. Elizabeth s'approche un peu plus. _

_« Faites moi l'amour »_

_Elle est là. Devant lui. Ses lèvres rouges sont une invite au baiser. _

_« Ce doit horrible pour vous d'être sur cette île »_

_T'imagines pas…_

_« Elizabeth »_

_Ses doigts défont le corsage, ses lèvres embrassent la poitrine offerte, elle gémit. Il l'embrasse passionnément Entre ses bras, Elizabeth s'abandonne. Leurs langues se rejoignent, s'épousent… Il l'embrasse comme il n'en a jamais embrassé une autre. Sa peau est douce sous ses doigts. La robe glisse sur le sol. _

_« Oh Jack…. »_

_Il la renverse sous lui… Ses cuisses s'entrouvrent et il glisse ses doigts en elle pour la préparer…. Elle si chaude, si humide…. _

« Bugger »

Son pantalon emplit de semence le ramène à la réalité. Elle n'est pas là. La main poisseuse de son désir, Jack soupire. Ses doigts se referment avec lassitude sur son compas. Il espère ne plus penser à elle. Le compas ne fonctionne pas. Jack le fixe et songe à la fille du gouverneur vêtue de rouge avant de se reprendre. Non Elizabeth Swann n'est pas ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. … Impossible.


End file.
